Strange
by Macahol84
Summary: Strange Talk about luck I woke up and the sun was shining Strange I ought to be in bed With my head in the pillows crying Over us but I hate, hate love Strange


**A/N: There is some strong language in here in one part and I apologize for it right now. I will warn you before and after the bad language for those who wish not to read it.**

"Reba get up. It's been a few days now. I don't know how much longer you hide out before other people start to worry," Lori Ann complained. "And when are you are you gonna tell me what happened?" Lori Ann asked. Reba just blew her nose again and popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Lori Ann I don't if I can tell ya," Reba said balancing the phone on her shoulder.

"Well just take a deep breath and let it rip," Lori Ann joked. "And where are you hiding out. I can't keep affording these collect phone calls."

"I'm at the Magnolia Hotel Lori Ann," Reba said with a sigh. Taking her best friend's advice, Reba took a deep breath a 'let it rip'. **(A/N:Language warning)** "That no good, son of a bitch has been cheating on me! After everything I've done for him! He went and turned to her! The one person in the world I thought I didn't have to worry about since he said himself he felt bad for whoever would marry her!!" Reba fumed. "The two of them should rot in that stupid little house they got." **(A/N: Bad Language over)**

"Whoa calm down girly. You never talk like that," Lori Ann said surprised. "Hold up I'm coming to visit ya. What room are ya in." Lori Ann wrote down the address and the room number and quickly drove the twenty minutes to see her best friend.

"Reba open the door. It's me Lori Ann," She called banging on the door. There was no answer from inside. "This is her room, right?" Lori Ann questioned herself. She pulled out the paper she wrote on before. "Magnolia Hotel, room 183." Lori Ann let out a sigh as her cell phone beeped.

"_Key is under the mat - Reba"_

"Well that's just great," Lori Ann mumbled bending down getting the key and opening the door to darkness. "Reba are you in here?" She asked slowly walking into the room. Lori Ann spotted Reba lying on the bed with tissues scattered all around her. There were a few different boxes of chocolate piled on the table next to her. All of which were empty.

"Good lord honey, he only cheated. You didn't die," Lori Ann quipped.

"It's feels that way. He broke my heart," Reba mumbled popping another chocolate in her mouth. "Do you know no matter what time it is, you always fall asleep crying? I don't think I'll ever get over him." Reba determined.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Lori Ann asked. Considering how dark the room was she wasn't sure if Reba knew what day it was. Lori Ann walked over to the window curtains and pulled them back revealing to bright sunlight.

Reba winced at the sunlight. "How long has it been sunny?" She groggily asked.

"For about nine hours now get up. It's almost three o'clock." Lori Ann encouraged her friend. "Besides you don't need him. You're better than them."

Reba thought about it for a minute and decided Lori Ann was right. "Yeah," She agreed getting out of bed. "What are you doing right now? You wanna go shopping with me?" Reba asked.

"Shopping? With you? Honey you never want to go shopping," Lori Ann laughed.

"I know but I gotta get my stuff back from Brock's and I wanna look my best," Reba smirked. The drove to the nearest mall and Reba went straight for the most expensive store.

"Reba what are you doing? You can't afford to even look at the store's sign let alone shop in here," Lori Ann tried to convince her friend to go some place else to shop.

"I know but I want to get one of those dresses. You know the kind I'm talking about?" Reba asked looking frantically through the clothing for what she wanted.

"I haven't got a clue."

"Ah-ha!" Reba exclaim holding up a dress.

"Are you going to try that on?" Lori Ann watching Reba hold it up to her body.

"Yeah," Reba said admiring the fabric as she made her way to the fitting room. She emerged a few minutes later in a black strapless dress that clung to her curves and enhanced her cleavage and the pleaded skirt stopped just above her knees.

"Wow," was all the Lori Ann could muster out.

"I'm getting it," Reba smiled to herself admiring her reflection. "Lori Ann is it alright if I drop you off at the hotel and get my things myself?" Reba asked blowing her whole paycheck on the dress. They got in the car and began the drive back to the hotel.

"Yeah that's fine. Good luck girl," Lori Ann smiled kissing Reba on the cheek getting out when they arrived.

"Thanks," Reba smirked and started her drive to Brock's. She parked the car and said a silent prayer that he wasn't home just yet. Reba had enough time to gather her things. It would take her a few trips between the car and the house before she had everything. On her last trip out she saw Brock walking up to the front door.

"You look good," Brock complimented. Reba laughed brushing past him.

"Now is the time," Reba smirked placing the final box in her car. She got in the driver's seat and gave Brock a flirty wave as she drove away.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone wants to know what the dress looked like just message me and I'll send you the link. __And because I absolutely love this song (and all of you) here are the lyrics to Strange =)_

I lay there feeling sorry

For myself in a bed of Kleenex

Stuffing chocolates in my mouth

On the phone with my best friend

Cussing my ex

He broke my heart

Felt like the world had ended

I cried myself to sleep

Thinking I can't get over him

Strange

Talk about luck

I woke up and the sun was shining

Strange

I ought to be in bed

With my head in the pillows crying

Over us but I hate, hate love

Strange

Got half a mind

To spend my whole pay check

On one of those dresses

Those strapless black ones

That are so famous

For teaching lessons

Drop by his place

Pick up the rest of my things

He'll tell me I look good

I'll laugh and say, Now is the time

Strange

Talk about luck

I woke up and the sun was shining

Strange

I ought to be in bed

With my head in the pillows crying

Over us

But I hate, hate love

Strange

Strange

Strange

Talk about luck

I woke up and the sun was shining

Strange

I ought to be in bed

With my head in the pillows crying

Over us but I hate, hate love

Strange

Strange

Talk about luck

I woke up and the sun was shining

Strange

* * *


End file.
